


Pearl's shapeshifting pleasures

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Masturbation, Wandering Hands, gem temple, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl shapeshifts her body into a form she can't wait to get her hands on, literally.





	Pearl's shapeshifting pleasures

>Pearl sat alone in an unused area inside the temple. Her gem glowed on her forehead as her body began to glow along with it, her thin frame changing, her hips getting wider, her legs and arms getting thicker, her cheeks puffing out a bit, her chest swelling as her normally flat breasts pillowed out and strained against her top, her ass thickening up as her cheeks strained against her pants..   
>Pearl sighed in contentment as she ran her hands along her shifted form, starting at her thicker legs, running her hands up along them, lingering at her waist a moment, giving her thighs a more thorough rub, her pussy moistening as her arousal grew.  
>Pearl blushed a bit before she bit her lower lip and moved up her body, running her hands from her thighs to her new pudgy belly, giving it a few quick circular rubs as she felt the soft mass shift, still feeling the existing muscle underneath.   
>After lingering at her belly for a moment, Pearl lifted her hands off of her form and placed them to her face, stroking her soft cheeks, feeling the smoothness of her skin against her fingertips. She felt her mouth tighten as she smiled.   
>Pearl kept smiling as she moved from her face down to her sides, reveling in the curves her body now made, running her hands up and down, elbows bending and releasing as she moved her hands from her hips up to the area below her breasts and back down a few times.   
>She bit her lip again as she finished a downward stroke at her sides and moved her hands back to her now soft ass, squeezing the soft flesh as she spread her cheeks through her outfit. Another blue blush flushed against her face as she imagined rubbing her ass against a human's cock or face, the reaction she'd get from the lucky or unfortunate guy or girl, depending on how she was feeling.   
>Pearl's blush darkened as she removed her hands from her ass and reached up to her breasts, her nipples pressing against her shirt as she rubbed them through her outfit, her hands gently caressing her soft mounds as a light moan escaped her mouth, her tongue lolling out, saliva dripping from it as her arousal reached a peak. She could feel a lingering desire in her loins, needing something inside her.  
>Her gem glowed as a large pink dildo popped out into her waiting hands. She planted it firmly on the ground before phasing her pants away, revealing her puffy blue pussy lips, dripping with desire. Pearl lowered herself slowly onto the dildo, feeling the toy scrape along the edges of her vagina walls as it moved further inside her.   
>She returned her hands to her breasts, phasing her top off entirely, leaving her completely nude as she bounced upon the dildo, her breasts and ass jiggling with every motion, her fingers gently brushing the tips of her nipples, her walls tightening around the dildo as pleasure began surging through her body, her moans growing louder and longer.  
>"OooOooOoohhhh!" Pearl cried out as she bounced one more time, the dildo going all the way inside her and coming off of the floor, hitting her cervix as she climaxed, She bucked her hips as she squirted multiple times, her juices splattering against the floor, the dildo sliding out of her after the fourth time she bucked her hips in orgasm. Pearl laid herself on the ground, glowing in the waves of pleasure as her body reveled in its orgasm, her hands once more wandering along her body, one at her breast, one at her crotch.  
>Pearl hadn't realized her moans had been carrying through the temple, catching the attention of a certain purple gem, who was grinning at the sight before her. "Hey P, whatcha doing?" Amethyst asked coyly.  
>Pearl sat up in alarm, her gem and body glowing as the surprise snapped her form back to normal, but still leaving her nude. A dark blue blush flushed her cheeks. "Amethyst! I was, I was just, I mean, how did you?"  
>"Chillax P, I ain't judging you, we all like to experiment now and again. That was a lovely body you made for yourself. If you ever feel like having some real fun with it, I'd be happy to help you out."   
>"I.....I'll consider it. Now please, can you....."  
>"Say no more, I'll leave you to your privacy. But you owe me one." Amethyst grinned mischievously before she walked away, leaving Pearl to wonder if she should go another round and what type of favor Amethyst would ask of her. The thought of the favor being kinky drove Pearl's arousal back up.   
>"Guess I'm having another round." Pearl sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, wondering what type of body she should try this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll leave what other forms Pearl might try and the favor Amethyst wants to your imagination, for now.


End file.
